


Enfonce tes ongles dans ma peau

by malurette



Category: Zetsuai and Bronze
Genre: First Time, Flash Fic, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koji. Takuto. Le sol d’une salle de classe. La chair et le sang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enfonce tes ongles dans ma peau

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Enfonce tes ongles dans ma peau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Zetsuai 1989  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Nanjō Kōji x Izumi Takuto  
>  **Genre :** _rough sex_  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ozaki Minami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** Zetsuai – "blood play"  
>  (fandom proposé par Camille_Miko pour un mème à kink avec des kinks secrets – ici knife/bloodplay ; été ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du tome 5  
>  **Avertissements :** inhérents au couple  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 120

Est-ce un cadeau, est-ce une promesse de retour, Kōji ne veut pas le savoir. Tout ce qui importe, c’est qu’enfin, Takuto soit entre ses bras. Il le prend avec toute la violence de sa passion :

\- N’enfonce pas tes ongles dans le sol – sinon tu auras mal.  
Enfonce-les plutôt dans ma chair, bien profond,  
aussi profond que ma chair dans la tienne.

\- Marque-moi, que je sache encore que c’était vrai quand tu seras parti.  
Laboure-moi le dos,  
comme dans mes rêves où je me blesse de partout rien qu’à te prendre dans mes bras.

\- Fais couler le sang pour marquer notre séparation, puisque nous savons toi et moi qu’aucun de nous deux ne versera de larmes...


End file.
